Talk:Happiness
Propose moving this article to Satisfaction Would like to suggest this be retitled Satisfaction (I've already Redirected Satisfaction to the Town hall, but of course that can be changed) or redirected from Satisfaction, or merged. --Crythias 18:53, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :*'Support'. The redirect actually points to Town hall#Satisfaction, which doesn't work with this version of the Wiki software. The Happiness article is mature enough to stand on its own for references, but the official in-game term for it is Satisfaction. Once it's moved, then Happiness can redirect to Satisfaction and we'll all be both happy AND satisfied! :) Chupchup 03:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Effect on Population growth rate do we have a formula for population growth? --Roguebfl (talk) 21:35, 24 February 2008 (UTC) It's in the article. Happiness= 0.02*(196 + Well Bonus + Tavern Base + Tavern Bonus - Population) ..:: Kramada ::.. 21:37, 24 February 2008 (UTC) : if thats so... It read like that produces the Happiness Index. Not the population growth rate. --Roguebfl (talk) 21:39, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Well, the population growth rate depends on how happy the citizens are, it just happens to be that it's a 1:1 ratio on happiness:growth. ..:: Kramada ::.. 21:42, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Formula The equation as it is shown isn't the greatest - placing the values in brackets inside the equation make don't make it any clearer. Instead, the values of the parameters should be described below the equation. I agree, it's not very cosmetic. But it is 100% accurate for almost all instances I think the game has. Feel free to reword it as long as the formula doesn't actually change. (Don't destroy it) Bloodhound 02:15, 29 February 2008 (UTC)+ : well bassed on the forumars we have time = -50 * ln (C - Population) where C = 196+ Well Bonus(50) + Holiday Bonus(25)+ Tavern Base(12*lvl) + Tavern Bonus + Museum Base(20*lvl) + Museum Bonus : Thus, time to reach a Population of 60 (max of a level 1 town hall) from a Population of 40 (Starting Population of a Colony) with out additional help is -50 * (ln( 196 - 60) - ln( 196 - 40 )) = 6.86 hours aka 6hr 51min 36sec --Roguebfl (talk) 03:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Something new has show up ''Satisfaction deductions: There are no deductions in satisfaction for unfair actions'' which leads us to ask, what are unfiar actions, and how much effect do they have? --Roguebfl (talk) 08:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Has anyone put together a formula for population as a function of time? : Yes time = -50 * (ln (Bonuses - P2 - (P2*Corruption) )- ln (Bonuses - P1- (P1*Corruption))) where P1 is Current Population, and P2 is the target population number. Bonuses is of course the total Bonuses to Satisfaction --Roguebfl (talk) 14:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, but I was looking for something along the lines of population = f(time) so that I could predict population levels more precisely. RK anon message this message was left via on 22-May-08 02:44 UTC by 72.27.82.83 ("Geddy01") ---- My population keeps decreasing and my happiness keeps going up. Currently my pop is 748 with a population growth rate of 8.5 per hour and my population is falling. any advice? 6.3 Removed unverified info - formula altered by 71.35.70.167. Rollback to 11:02, September 8, 2008 Pyratic) Revision as of 11:02, September 8, 2008 Pyratic Revision as of 14:41, October 18, 2008 71.35.70.167 Line 16: Line 16: The formula for happiness is: The formula for happiness is: - :Happiness = Basic bonuses (196 + Capital Bonus + Holiday Bonus(25)) + Wine (Tavern Base(12*level) + Tavern Bonus(80*step)) + Culture (Museum Base(20*level) + Cultural Goods Bonus(50*Cultural Goods)) - Population (population) - Corruption (Corruption rate * population) + :Happiness = Basic bonuses (196 + Capital Bonus + Holiday Bonus(25)) + Wine (Tavern Base(12*level) + Tavern Bonus(80*step)) + Culture (Museum Base(20*level) + Cultural Goods Bonus(50*Cultural Goods)) - Population (population) - Corruption (Corruption rate * happiness produced) The Capital Bonus only applies to your Capital city and starts out at 0. Researching Well Digging changes it to 50. Researching Utopia adds an extra 200, giving a total bonus of 250. The Capital Bonus only applies to your Capital city and starts out at 0. Researching Well Digging changes it to 50. Researching Utopia adds an extra 200, giving a total bonus of 250. Line 23: Line 23: Or, in short: Or, in short: - Happiness = Total happiness produced - (population + corruption * population) + Happiness = Total happiness produced - (population + corruption * happines produced) Growth Rate = Happiness * 0.02 Growth Rate = Happiness * 0.02 ~ Eliria 11:31, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Eliria, the corruption forula is correct in that corruption is the (% * the total positive happiness). This mean that it doesn't change when your population changes which is what the old formula says. --Bloodhound 23:57, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, that's why I placed this in the Talk - I couldn't verify it, either as being bad info or good info, since I haven't done any investigation on the corruption/happiness formula. Thanks for verifying and correcting it. ~ by Eliria 07:58, 20 October 2008 (UTC)